


Welcome to Hotel Angel Grove: Enjoy Your Stay

by CassiaKiaya



Series: Six Working Together to Fight Evil [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaKiaya/pseuds/CassiaKiaya
Summary: The Rangers enjoy the calm week but realize the peace and quiet is too good to be true when they're called to a Putty-infested abandoned hotel.Sequel/Continuation to The Light at the Beginning of the Tunnel and Plans Were Made to be Broken stories.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver
Series: Six Working Together to Fight Evil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962658





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to admit that this one is shorter but full of stuff...emotional stuff. :) Make sure you read the first two in the series: Plans Were Made to be Broken and The Light at the Beginning of the Tunnel in order to follow along. Or if you're a rebel, I welcome you here! 
> 
> I find myself scouring the toy aisles like a kid again looking at Power Ranger toys since Hasbro took over. I haven't bought anything yet but it is fun to browse.

It was the weekend as Angel Grove remained peaceful since Scorpina's wrath fizzled out after Jason and Tommy were able to defeat Delzinnia with a quick dose of confidence and strength. The school week was just a normal week, for once. No crazy projects, no more than the usual bullying from Bulk and/or Skull, nothing crazy...just a calm week.

And that's what concerned the Rangers as they hung out at the park...it was almost too calm.

"Tommy, what grade did you get on the math test?" Zack asked.

"A B-, with a note that said to quote slow down," Tommy replied.

"Weren't you the first one done?" Zack asked.

"Shut it," Tommy replied.

Kimberly and Trini were looking through the latest dELiA*s catalog that came in Kimberly's mailbox yesterday.

"Ooh, Trini, look at this cute pink corduroy cargo skirt!" Kimberly said as she pointed it out.

"That's really cute but not really flexible for fighting putties with," Trini replied.

Kimberly sighed. If there was one thing that she hated having to do, it was to coordinate her outfit based on having to kick ass.

"I'll just sit it out while you guys take care of them for me," Kimberly replied, rather sarcastically.

Tommy looked over at Kimberly and smiled. His powers have been acting weird since he came back from Delzinnia's planet but hasn't told anyone about it, not even Zordon. He was doing his best to ignore it.

"Who's up for a game of touch football?" Jason announced.

The guys stood up almost immediately. Kimberly and Trini looked at each, grimmaced, but then decided to play as well.

"You know, we never did get to see who would have won at volleyball at the beach," Zack declared as they all walked to the empty place near the picnic tables.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? It was Tommy and I," Billy replied.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" Zack replied and looked over at the two girls joining them. "Okay, Kimberly, you're with the losing team of your boyfriend and Billy who thinks they would have beaten us, and Trini, you'll be winning with us."

Kimberly frowned at his declaration of losing and accepted the challenge as she walked over to where Tommy and Billy were standing.

"You wish...bring it!" Kimberly replied.

Trini just shrugged her shoulders as she headed over to where Zack was standing. "I just want to declare that I am not affiliated with this and that whoever wins, doesn't matter."

Jason laughed as he brought over a football.

"Ok, may the best..." Jason started.

"Us!" Zack yelled out.

"...team win," Jason finished.

Rita was tired. Very tired. No matter what plan was in motion, those stupid teenagers managed to stop it. She even let others take over for the planning and they still failed. She sat on her throne and just stared off into space, unsure of her next move.

"My Queen..." said Baboo as he entered the throne room.

"Yes, Baboo?" Rita replied with a sigh, not even looking his way.

"If I may, I think I may have a way to destroy those..." Baboo started.

"Don't even say their names! What do you want!?!" Rita snapped back.

Baboo lurched back, cowering and shaking under Rita's tone. He almost turned around to leave before Rita cleared her throat.

"What is your plan?" Rita said a little more calmly this time.

"We could hologram that abandoned hotel in the desert and make the rooms into their worst fears. Each one would not be able to fight, they'd be too scared because it would feel so real and they would stay in that alternate reality," he stuttered out after adjusting his monocle.

Rita turned her head to simply stare at the one who came up with the mentioned plan and grinned.

"Brilliant," was all Rita would reply.

Baboo bowed and walked out of the throne room. He knew she would take the credit, especially if it worked, but he didn't care. At least she would still keep him around unlike the others who have been failing miserably.

"It's tied, the next team that scores wins as I am starving!" Zack announced as everyone ran to their positions.

"Do we dare do 'loser buys?'" Tommy replied.

"No, because Kim cheats but at least she's on my side this time!" Billy yelled.

"I do not!" Kimberly yelled even louder.

Jason shook his head before saying, "everyone buys for themselves this time!"

"Jason, you're no fun," Zack said, before starting up the final play. 

Billy launched at Zack, who was running towards him, and just managed to touch his back as Zack tried to shimmy around him.

"Billy, I must say you've gotten much faster," Zack complimented.

"Why thank you. I've been training at home on my footwork after reading up on the scientific research of how to be lighter and faster on your feet. I thought it would help," Billy replied, as they all got into their new places.

They were about to start up again until the familiar sound that trouble was about chimed throughout their communicators.

"Man, I was looking forward to rubbing our win in your faces," Zack joked, although somewhat disappointed.

"Rangers," Zordon bellowed.

"Yes, Zordon. We're all here," Jason replied as he held his wrist up to his face.

"There is a gang of putties concentrated at an abandoned hotel out in the desert. Their numbers seem to be growing by the minute," Zordon replied.

"That sounds like a trap, doesn't it?" Tommy said as he looked at his fellow rangers.

"Probably, Tommy, but if their numbers continue to grow, they will soon have enough power in numbers to take over the city," Zordon replied.

Jason looked at the others. "Then we'll take extra precautions and stay alert."

"Alpha will transport you safely outside so that you'll be able to assess the situation first. Be careful, Rangers, and may the power protect you," Zordon said.

The Rangers looked around to make sure it was safe to teleport and were gone in a blink of an eye.

"What's great about this magic, your Empress, is it doesn't matter which room a Ranger goes into, the room will adapt to that Ranger's specific fear," Baboo explained as they watched the Rangers appear in the telescope's sight.

"It's perfect," Rita replied and clasped her hands together.


	2. Two Broken Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers find themselves in a hotel they wished they never checked into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fam and I did a very isolating vacation of camping for the first time...very isolating as we were one of the few campers in the park we stayed at. It was cool to hear the "neature...it's pretty neat." That was our first and last time camping. lol
> 
> On the Ranger side of life...I saw the Zeo Ranger V Red (does everyone else hear him yelling it out in their heads too, or is that just me?) action figure from Hasbro...nice! Can Hasbro please bring back the Tommy Oliver edition Communicators? Pretty please?

The Rangers appeared behind a big dune-like mound near an obviously looking hotel that was indeed abandoned. Jason peered carefully around the corner to determine their next move.

"This is a trap. I can feel it. I don't like this," Tommy declared as he waited for Jason.

"I know, but like Zordon said, we gotta snuff them out before they get too big," Jason said as he walked back to the group.

"There's a back entrance that isn't being guarded. We'll sneak in that way," Jason explained.

The others nodded but felt the same way Tommy did. They walked quickly around the dune and even quicker to the back of the hotel, which was indeed void of putties.

Jason slowly opened the door and peered inside before motioning to the other Rangers that it was safe to come in. They all gathered in the hallway that the door was in and listened for any close movement.

Because of the older-style hotel, the hallways were very narrow. This did not give much room for all six to fight, if needed. That brought Jason to the awful conclusion that they needed to split up and hopefully avoid a pure ambush. They reached an area where the hallway met together at 3 different hallways that branched out. 

"Tommy, you and Kim take the left hallway. Zack, you and Billy will take the middle and Trini and I will take the right hallway," Jason ordered.

Tommy and Kim looked at each other before they headed off into their hallway. Zack sighed and Billy gulped before heading down theirs. Finally, Jason and Trini glanced at each other before heading through theirs.

"I told you, Kim. I don't like this," Tommy said quietly.

"I know, but we don't have a choice," Kimberly replied before they noticed one of the hotel room's door was wide open. 

Tommy motioned for Kim to stay back as he slowly approached the side before the door. He tried peering around the door frame and noticed a bright light coming from inside the room. He cautiously started to enter the room and as he just walked past the door, it slammed shut before Kimberly could even follow behind.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as she tried opening the door but the handle was locked.

Tommy turned around but he was no longer in the hotel room. He was at an unfortunately familiar place from his past...his old foster home.

"What is this? Kimberly?!" he yelled out as he looked around.

"Thomas! No yelling! Keep it down or else you'll be doing the laundry for another week!" a voice yelled out.

"Oh no, I know that voice. That's Miss Beringer," Tommy replied as he looked around.

He recognised this place as the foster home he grew up in before the Olivers came by that one Tuesday to adopt him. It was a very strict home as he had a rather unwillingness to cooperate and would rather rebel. This attitude got him in trouble quite a bit and it wasn't turned around until the Olivers brought him into their home.

He noticed a calendar by one of the boy's bunk beds and noticed it was the month that he was adopted...that same day, actually.

"Ok, so this isn't too terrible," he said, to himself.

"Thomas! You haven't finished cleaning the kitchen! You need to finish that before your meeting with the head social worker today," Miss Beringer said as she walked in to see Tommy there.

Tommy felt completely confused as he was obviously not this old when this all took place but she was acting like it was him when he was younger.

"Yes...uh, sure..." he replied, confused.

"Did you forget how you address adults, Thomas?" Miss Beringer angrily asked.

"I mean, yes, Miss Beringer," he replied as a shiver ran down his spine.

"You almost landed another day of kitchen duties. I don't understand why you keep this up. You'll never be placed at this point," she replied and walked out of the room.

Tommy signed and decided to see where this is going since he had no other way of getting out of this. He headed downstairs to the kitchen and saw his old foster buddy, Darren, there.

"Darren, it's been forever, how have you been?" Tommy asked.

Darren looked at Tommy funny and went back to washing the dishes.

"It's your turn to dry, remember? Or did you forget that too?" Darren said as he handed Tommy a towel.

Tommy thought back to this day and remembered that Darren got in trouble because Tommy lured him into skipping out of finishing their school work the day before and Miss Beringer found out. 

"Look, Darren. I'm sorry about yesterday. We should have finished our school work," Tommy replied.

"I know. I should have stopped you and just done it but you're a horrible influence," Darren replied as he handed Tommy a clean dish to dry. "What do you think our big meeting with the head social worker is for?"

"Oh it's the day that the Olivers..." Tommy started but stopped as he realized he was talking about the future.

"The what?" Darren replied, but stopped washing dishes when Miss Beringer came in the kitchen.

"That's enough, boys. The head social worker is waiting for you both," she announced.

Tommy and Darren headed upstairs to Miss Beringer's office which the boys on went there for meetings and disciplinary times. They sat down in the two chairs across from the desk where the social worker was sitting.

"Thomas, Darren, this is a very important meeting. I'll start with the good news. One of you will be placed in a home. The other will not but I have confidence that with some vigorous work, we shall have placement before 18 years old," the social worker explained.

Tommy remembered this meeting but realized that it was only him in this room. Darren got placed about a week after Tommy did from what Tommy heard. 

"Darren, you've been placed in a home with a loving family, the Olivers," the social worker announced.

Tommy looked in astonishment at the social worker, who went to shake Darren's hand. Darren was starting to cry upon the realization that he finally had a home.

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed and stood up. "There must be a mistake! I'm supposed to go home with the Olivers! My name is Tommy Oliver!"

"No, you're not. You've been turned down because of your terrible behavior and lack of respect. Now sit down!" the social worker yelled out.

Tommy sat down, completely deflated and angry. He watched as Darren left the room and cheering out that he had a home.

The social worker started writing notes in a rather large file and was talking those notes aloud.

"Very defensive. Disrespectful. Unable to control emotions. Highly unlikely to rehabilitate. Will hold until aged out at 18," she said to herself.

Tommy got up to leave.

"And this is why you will never be placed! No family would want a terrible child like you!" she said. "Now go!"

Tommy left the office and went to one of the bedrooms where his old bunk bed was and sat down on it. His eyes filled with tears as he watched out the window as his parents walk away with Darren, who looked so happy. He couldn't move, just sat in shock knowing how this completely changes everything in his life. How he would never have a loving home. How he would never move to Angel Grove and never become a Power Ranger.

Kimberly shook a few nearby doorknobs but none of them were unlocked.

"Tommy, where are you?!" She exclaimed but stopped when she heard a hotel room door open slowly.

She cautiously headed towards that room and could see a bright light emanating from it. She slowly walked in, hoping to see Tommy there, but jumped as soon as the door slammed shut. When she turned around, she was in her house back in Angel Grove, specifically in the kitchen. It looked slightly different, like it did a while ago.

Both of her parents were sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by what looked like a typical dinner.

"Kimberly, have a seat, it's dinnertime," her Dad announced.

Kimberly, confused, sat down in her usual chair facing the bay window.

"So, how was school?" her Mom asked.

"Good, nothing too crazy happened," Kimberly replied, still wondering what all of this was.

Kimberly wasn't sure why her Mom and Dad were in the house together but she recognized this meal because it was made only one time and that was when her parents announced they were getting a divorce. Neither her mom nor her dad would make lasagna ever again. And she was staring at it on her plate.

"That's good. Kimberly, there's something we need to talk to you about," her Dad replied.

"We'll just be upfront and say that you had a lot to do with this," her Mom stated.

"I did?" Kimberly said, confused.

"Yes, you've made us decide that it was time for us to get a divorce," her Dad replied.

"What? How did I make you both decide that?" Kimberly said, the reality hitting her with tears starting to streak down her face.

"We keep fighting because of you and what you need. It's just placed too much pressure on us and felt best if we split up. We talked to your Grandmother and she said she's willing to take you in her home," her Mom replied.

"My Grandmother?! But she lives in Boston! Why can't I stay with either of you?" Kimberly lashed out.

"You would remind us too much of what broke this home. Boston has nice schools, I hear," her Dad replied.

Kimberly stood up from the table and could only muster out a "no" before running up to her room.

She laid on the bed, unable to hold back her sadness and anger boiling up inside. She realized that she would have to leave Angel Grove for good, away from Tommy, away from her best friend, Trini...away from being a Power Ranger. She felt like she was dead inside.

A knocking on her door filled the air and the door slowly opened. Her Dad was standing there.

"Kimberly, it happens. Divorce happens all of the time because of the stress kids make on the parents," he explained.

"No, that's not true and you know it!" She yelled.

"You're going to lose driving privileges if you keep up that attitude," her Dad threatened.

"Look who's talking," Kimberly mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Her Dad snapped.

"I said this is all wrong and I am not the reason you two divorced. You're wrong!" Kimberly said and stood up.

"Face it, Kimberly, you're not the perfect child everyone thinks you are," her Dad replied.

Kimberly couldn't handle this anymore and ran out of her room, downstairs, and then out of the house. The air was cool that night, as she remembered sitting outside in the backyard that night. 

"I don't understand any of this. Why is this happening?" Kimberly asked herself.


	3. Follow the Leader and Kill the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers continue their search through the desert hotel but they're not liking the accommodations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time: So we had a cockatiel named Pickles but she died very unexpectedly when she was about 9 months old. It was really sad because we really loved her and bonded with her quickly. Flash forward a few months and a wrong turn lead us to the bird store that we didn't plan on going to that day. Inside, was a little cockatiel who reacted immediately when we walked up to them and was very friendly and of course, cute. My husband was very hesitant because he was so crushed from losing Pickles. But after this bird kept nuzzling in his beard and being sweet, he caved in and we adopted him.
> 
> Why I'm telling this is because my husband and son came up with the name, Oliver. They really liked it and I had to keep my mouth shut because if they knew the significance of that name...it would have never happened. So, we have a bird named Oliver now.

Jason and Trini knew the hallway was really quiet and rather errie, but continued down until they noticed a blinding light coming oout from an open door.

"I'll check it out," Jason said and heard the door slam shut as he walked inside.

"Jason!" Trini yelled as she tugged on the door but would not open. She tried other doors but found herself alone and unsure of what to do next. 

Jason found himself neaby the other Rangers at the park, who were sitting around the usual picnic table from earlier today. He noticed everyone was there except Kimberly. He didn't think much of it as Zack started to talk as he approached.

He noticed that no one really paid attention to him as he sat down near Trini and thought he caught an odd glance from Tommy, but he focused on what Zack was saying.

"So that's when Bulk thought it was a great idea to try to prank me. He got a week's worth of detention from Mr. Kaplan," Zack said.

"He deserves it, that's for sure," Trini replied.

Jason looked around and didn't see Kimberly coming or any sign that she would have been there. Maybe she had a club meeting or had to be at home.

"Guys, where's Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"Jase, is that supposed to be some sort of sick joke?" Tommy snapped and got up from the picnic table. He glared at Jason but then walked away.

"What did I say?" Jason asked.

The others stared at him until Billy spoke up.

"What do you mean, 'where's Kimberly?' It's your fault that she's gone," Billy replied.

Jason, completely unsure of what he heard, looked at everyone and noticed Zack looking away and Trini trying to wipe her eyes.

"If you didn't lead us into that hotel, Kimberly would still be alive. Your leadership killed her!" Tommy yelled from across the way. "I don't even know why we're talking to you...why I'm talking to you!"

Jason was in total shock. He knew the risk of a trap being there in that hotel but didn't think it would go so far as to having one of the Rangers meet their end, especially not Kimberly's.

"I didn't know...I didn't mean for her to..." Jason started.

"Yeah, well you did! You're a piece of shit leader and you killed Kimberly! I don't know why I stay here with you being this close. I should just tell Zordon that I'm going to fight on my own!" Tommy said as he walked back towards the group.

"I'll fight with you. I can't trust him," Zack said, and got up to join Tommy.

"Me too. Come on, Trini," Billy said and reached for Trini's hand.

Trini, whose eyes were watery and puffy, took one last disappointed glance at Jason before joining Billy and the others. 

They walked away to leave Jason by himself at the park. He sat down at the picnic table and laid his head in his arms. He failed as a leader. He failed to protect his team. He failed.

He later walked around the park, wondering how everything fell apart and how he let everyone down, especially Kim. He walked aimlessly enough that he found himself on his school's property. By one of the large trees was a memorial with lots of flowers, candles, and stuffed animals around it. Jason walked closer and recognized Kimberly's picture in the middle. 

"I can't believe it," he said outloud as he stared at her photo.

"Believe it," Tommy said. "I come here and to her grave every day to tell her how much I miss her."

"Tommy, I'm sorry," Jason said.

"Jason, I don't want to hear it. We trusted you with our lives and you lost hers," Tommy replied. "Please, give me some privacy."

Jason walked away, not sure where he could even go. He decided to go back to the park and just wander in doubt. Everything looked familiar but felt foreign to him. He knew he could never go back to being a Ranger...

Trini looked around frantically for any sign of movement and listened for any sound. It was quiet until she saw a bright light coming from a room that she was sure was closed when she last checked it.

Once the door locked shut on her, she noticed she was outside at a clean up site she worked on with some students from her ecology class. It was at one of the main rivers that flowed through Angel Grove Park.

"Trini, Mrs. Thompson needs to see you at once! She seems really upset," a student nearby told her.

She was familiar with this project. She helped to develop a natural additive to help clean up the local streams from certain pollutants. It made her feel better knowing she could make a difference to the environment.

"Yes, Mrs. Thompson?" Trini asked as she approached her teacher.

"Trini, you need to explain this!" her teacher said as she pointed to the river.

Trini looked out and noticed dead fish lined the shore and many more were floating in the river.

"Your formula did this," Mrs. Thompson announced. "Look over there."

Trini looked across the river and saw a couple of dead deer laying right by the shore. They must have drank the water.

"No, I double checked the formula. There was nothing in it that could do that," Trini said, her voice shaking with sadness.

"This won't do. You've failed out of this class and I doubt the Environmental Club will keep you as President any more," her teacher stated rather angrily.

Trini knelt down by the shore in disbelief as she watched more fish rise to the surface on their sides.

"I can't believe this," she said to herself.

"Great job, Trini," a student sarcastically said as they walked by. "So much for protecting the environment. We thought you cared."

Trini's teacher told her to go home as they would stay behind and try to fix the damage that was done.

Her walk home contained much guilt as she tried to imagine how something like this could have happened. The additive was suppose to support natural water cleansing. All of the ingredients were natural bacterias and cleansing aides. When she finally reached home, she was absolutely heartbroken and confused.

She stepped into her family home and headed into the family room, where her dad was reading a book on his recliner.

"Trini, your ecology teacher called from the school. She said you polluted and damaged the main river running through the park?" Her Dad asked.

"It wasn't on purpose, Dad. Something went wrong with the formula I used but I swear I checked it before using it," Trini replied.

Her dad shook his head in disappointment.

"Trini, you're much better than this. I'm very disappointed in you," her dad replied.

"I know, Father," Trini replied, defeated, and walked up to her bedroom.

She felt absolutely crushed. It was never in her to ever disappoint everyone, let alone her father, who she deeply cared for. She laid on the bed in heartbreak.


	4. Two Left Feet and Replaced With a Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Rangers have felt the true effects of their hotel stay...the remaining two have their turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh fall time. So the episode where the Rangers volunteer to take groups of younger kids trick or treating just cracks me up as to how awesomely naive Tommy can be. He tries so hard to help everyone that he may miss a few important details a.k.a. red flags here and there...like the "kids" in his group NEVER spoke at all. Even if they were "playing the secret identities role," they would still laugh or say stupid things at some point. But he's just Tommy-ing along like everything is totally cool, these kids are great...lol love it!

Zack wondered how the others were faring. He and Billy were not finding any unlocked rooms. Everything was very quiet and very locked.

"Billy, is anything coming to mind about this could all be?" Zack asked.

"I'm stumped, for once," Billy replied as he studied the doors.

He turned around at the sound of a door closing and noticed Zack was gone.

"Zack? Please don't be pulling a prank...Zack?" Billy asked, nervously. He retraced Zack's steps but could only feel his panic set in.

Zack stepped inside the school gym and looked around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary and it appeared to be just another day at Angel Grove High.

"Zack, you still competing in the Dance Off for Charity today?" asked Mr. Kaplan from nearby.

Zack thought for a second that he didn't feel he was in the right place at the moment, but shook it off.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, confused by confident.

"Good. We're counting on you to win it for Angel Grove High, otherwise, the money could be going somewhere else. You're the only one who could do this for us, Zack," Mr. Kaplan explained, looking visibly worried.

Zack looked around and noticed Angela was sitting at the bleachers. She smiled as she noticed Zack was looking over her way.

"Angela, hey!" he said as he ran over to her.

"Hey Zack, I've thought about your question and I have an answer," she said as he sat down next to her.

"What question?" he wondered.

"The only question you asked me this week. You asked if you won the Dance Off that I could be your girlfriend. I'm saying sure, but if you lose, forget I even exist," she replied.

Zack's eye lit up at her response. After all of his attempts, this one would finally work. He stood up with excitement and started to walk away but tripped and fell on the floor. Angela looked down in surprise and almost disgust.

"I hope you don't do that at the show," she said sarcastically as she watched.

"I hope I don't either," he said as he stood back up.

He walked around the hallways, looking for his friends, but to no avail. He had to tell someone about his possible, no definite, upcoming relationship.

'That's odd, they all should be here today, it's a normal school day,' he thought to himself.

"Would all students come to the gym for the Dance Off for Charity event," said someone over the school's speakers.

'Yes, my chance to shine,' he thought as he headed to the gym with an extra spring in his step.

He clipped his shoulder on the metal bar between the doors and found himself yelping out in embarrassing pain. Other students around him laughed as he blocked one of the doors to rub his shoulder.

"Zack, you'll be up first. Don't let us down," Mr. Kaplan said as he watched Zack finally enter the gym.

Zack took in a deep breath and walked to the center of the gym floor, where a spotlight appeared in the middle, highlighting the school's logo. His eyes felt unusually blinded by the light and he used his arm to help him see better by blocking it out.

He again took a quick look at the audience but only recognized Angela and a couple of students from class, but none of his friends.

He wasn't even sure of what song would play, but knew he had to be prepared for anything.

What he wasn't prepared for was his two left feet. As Zack started dancing to the music, his feet felt like cement and had a hard time moving to the beat. His nerves hit an all-time high when he could hear students starting to laugh in the background. He tried everything to try to hit a few well-rehearsed moves, but nothing worked. The music stopped abruptly and kids started to boo him.

Mr. Kaplan rushed over to Zack, who looked extremely worried.

"Now, this is just a warmup, I'm presuming?" Mr. Kaplan asked, completely in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah...a warmup. I'll do it for real this time," Zack replied.

He stared down at his feet and sighed as Mr. Kaplan walked away, shaking his head.

'Come on, we can do this!' he yelled to himself.

The music started up again, but Zack froze. Now, his feet won't move at all. The sweat on his forehead was starting to run down his face as the booing and jeers got louder.

Mr. Kaplan rushed over and dragged Zack off stage. 

"Well, since you have thoroughly embarassed Angel Grove High, consider yourself expelled," Mr. Kaplan announced.

"What?!? You can't just expell me because I'm having a hard time dancing!" Zack exclaimed.

"You're darn right I can. I'm in charge, now get out!" Mr. Kaplan yelled.

Zack didn't argue and started to walk out of the gym to the continuing sounds of 'boos' and 'Zack sucks!' Angela wouldn't even look at Zack as he left the gym. He thought about fighting it but all of the craziness just made him want to get as far away from it.

'I can't believe this...kicked out because my feet wouldn't work...this is stupid,' Zack thought to himself as he kicked some dirt on the ground.

He looked over in the parking lot and finally saw his friends playing basketball together at one of the courts.

"Hey guys! You won't believe what just happened to me!" he said as he ran over to where they were playing.

"Go away, Zack, you're so annoying," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, did you finally realize that you're bad at everything? Especially dancing?" Jason asked.

Zack looked at his friends in disbelief as they stared at him like he was a burden.

"I don't understand, we're all friends...we're Rangers," Zack replied.

The others laughed, some rather hysterically.

"Dude, Zordon kicked you out once he found out that you can't keep one foot in front of the other without falling," Tommy replied, through laughing.

"That's a good one, Zack...Ranger..." Billy stated and even he was laughing it up.

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing and just had to get away from all of it. He ran off towards the park, unsure of where to go, but just needed to be free from all of that negativity. 

Billy tried another door, but without any luck. He couldn't hear Zack, nor anyone else, for that matter. It was completely dead quiet in the hotel hallway.

"There is something up with this hotel that doesn't make sense," he said.

A white light eminated from a nearby room that he didn't remember was being opened or unlocked before. Being always cautious, Billy slowly entered and closed his eyes from the bright light.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the Command Center. He was surrounded by the other Rangers, Alpha 5, and Zordon looming above. They all appeared to have their eyes concentrated on him.

"Billy, it's about time you got here. We were starting to get testy," Alpha 5 snapped.

"Sorry, I think. What is this all about?" Billy asked.

"This is a serious matter, Billy, and it involves your place with the Rangers," Zordon announced.

"My place?" Billy asked, with fear setting in.

He looked around at the other Rangers, most of whom who were unable to look Billy in the eye, especially Trini, as her head was turned away. There were two, however, that Billy would say if looks could kill: Jason and Tommy.

"You just haven't been confident enough, Billy," Jason said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you're smart and everything, but you lack confidence. We can't have that here," Zack said, since he was second-in-command.

"I think I've grown enough that my confidence has shown through," Billy said in defense.

"None of us agree, Billy," Kimberly stated rather coldly. 

"Kimberly's right," Tommy said. "You're the weakest of the group. You have to go."

"But...I..." Billy stammered.

"It's already been decided. You've been replaced," Jason said.

"Replaced? Who is replacing me?!" Billy replied with fear.

"Send him in, Alpha," Jason ordered.

Alpha 5 pressed a few buttons at one of the stations and a blue light trail appeared in the Command Center through a side door. A person walked through the door and past the Viewing Globe to join the group.

"Skull?!" Billy exclaimed.

Skull stood there in an attire of mostly blue, definitely different from his usual black leather and spikes. 

"He's very confident, sometimes to a fault but it's what we're looking for," Jason explained.

"Sorry bud, guess I'll be needing your power coin and communicator," Skull ordered while chewing his gum, with his hand reaching out.

Billy wearily looked up to Zordon, who was just nodding in encouragement.

"I can't believe this," Billy said.

"Believe it, you're done. Don't worry, I've got this Ranger stuff down," Skull said with a big smile.

Billy looked at what he thought were his friends, but he was horribly wrong.

"This isn't right, something is wrong," Billy said and looked around. Angry and confused, he tore his communicator off his wrist and threw it at Zordon. Instead of hitting the glass, it sailed right through.

"This isn't real," he stated, to no one in particular.

The others laughed at Billy as he stared at Trini, who was looking very lost and was blinking quite a bit. She seemed to finally focused on where she was and looked right at Billy.

"Billy? I've been looking all over for you, for anyone! I've ruined Angel Grove," Trini started to cry and hugged Billy tight. 

Confused but curious, Billy asked, "Trini, where did you come from?"

"I was in the hotel with you, then I was at the park doing an environmental cleanup and I killed off the river and it's wildlife," she explained.

The others stared at Billy and Trini with confused faces.

"I think Billy's trying to stay here as a Ranger and getting Trini to help him," Zack said.

"Trini, none of that was real, just like none of this is real. We need to get out of here, come with me," Billy said and grabbed Trini's hand.

They ran out of the Command Center with the others yelling at them as they left. Once outside, they ran to a safe place of the mountain to catch their breath.

"I don't understand, Billy. Why are we here?" Trini asked.

"Must be a spell from that hotel. Walking into one of the rooms must have created an alternate world for us to experience our own nightmares," Billy explained.

"It was awful. It felt so real," Trini said.

"How did you manage to get into mine though? What did you do?" Billy asked.

"I went back to my house and told my family what had happened. After I really disappointed my father, I ran upstairs to my bedroom. I noticed a door to the attic that didn't look like any in my actual house but didn't think anything of it, until I left my room after a while. I decided to walk through it and I ended up there in the Command Center," Trini explained.

"Maybe that's what we need to do to get out of mine. We need to find a door in the Command Center that doesn't look familiar. Who knows where we will end up, but it will be better than here, hopefully," he said.

"Let's try," Trini replied as they went back to the Command Center.


	5. One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rangers need to find a way out of this strange dimension that has flipped their lives upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers have ups and downs when writing, just like in any form of creativity. I took a slight breather in writing   
> anything because my brain stopped creating scenes. I wish we could attach a video camera that could record the scenes in our heads. Someone invest in that, please. Forget making car horns sound like farts or virtual reality headsets...someone tap into bringing brain visuals to life. Oh and if you can also solve the over exorbitant cost of health care...I'd be very happy. 
> 
> On a Ranger related note, I went on Etsy and treated myself to a Green Ranger communicator made by StarliteStudioStuff. It is an amazing great looking communicator considering the prices of the Tommy Oliver edition ones going on eBay. I have to have it re-sized because I am not in possession of giant wrists. lol But the millennial nerd in me is excited!

Kimberly sat in her room, finding it hard to keep from crying everytime she heard her parents fighting yet again because of her. She wiped her eyes when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Kimberly, get the front door, please!" her father yelled.

She knew she looked horrible, but didn't care at that point as she went downstairs and heard the doorbell ring again a couple of times.

"Okay, okay, get your thong out of your butt," she exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled as he rushed in and hugged her tight.

Confused, Kimberly patted his back as he held her. "Now's not a good time, Tommy."

Tommy let go of the hug but held her shoulders and stared into her reddened eyes.

"Kim, we need to get out of here. This isn't real," he stated.

"What are you talking about? Listen, you should go. I've caused enough problems today," she said and pushed him away.

"We need to get back to the hotel. This is all wrong, Kimberly," he pleaded.

Kimberly stopped and stared at Tommy as he glanced around as if looking for something in particular.

"Tommy?" she said, suddenly realizing her actual situation.

"Yeah, it's me. This has to be a trick or a spell or something," he replied.

Kimberly hugged Tommy again, but this time in relief. She knew this all had to be a nightmare.

"We need to find a way out of here. There must be a door that looks out of place. That's how I got out of the foster home and ended up right outside your door," he explained.

"You were at your foster home?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was the day I was to be adopted but a buddy of mine was adopted instead. I panicked and saw a door that wasn't familiar. I think that's the trick of getting out of here," he said.

"Now that you mention it, our bathroom door upstairs is painted white, but the door was always brown," she replied.

"Let's go. We need to get out of this hell hole," Tommy said and held her hand.

"Yes please," Kimberly stated as they ran upstairs.

Zack walked back into school, determined to tell Mr. Kaplan that it was wrong to expel him. As he walked through the hallway leading to the gym, he saw that the choir room door was red, not green.

"That's odd," he said as he walked up to it. 

Out of curiosity, he opened the door and there was a bright light. He slowly walked in and heard the door shut behind him. He noticed he back outside of Angel Grove High School. As he took in his surroundings, he saw Jason sitting on the ground by a makeshift memorial by one of the big trees, with his head in his hands. He ran up to Jason.

"Jason, you won't believe this but we gotta get out of here," Zack said as he approached.

"Look, if you're here to rub it in my face of how I let Kimberly down at that hotel, then you can just leave," Jason sulked.

"What? No man, I'm talking about all of this. This isn't real. Kimberly, I'm sure she's fine and alive, we're all probably fine. We just need to get back to that hotel," Zack explained. 

Jason looked up at Zack and really looked at him. His expression went from utter disbelief to hope.

"I knew this couldn't be happening! How do we get out of here?" Jason exclaimed.

"What door around here looks out of place?" Zack asked.

"That's easy, over there," Jason replied and pointed to the school's main entrance, with a very different castle-like wooden door.

"You're right on that. Let's go," Zack said and they went to the strange door.

When Jason and Zack went through, they were welcomed to a bright light and shadows nearby.

"I bet that's them," Tommy said as the light started to dim.

In a small hotel room, were the six Rangers. They all looked very glad to be there.

"Thank goodness that worked," Kimberly said, relieved.

"I'm just glad we're all safe and that nightmare is finally over," Trini replied.

"It isn't over yet," Jason said and looked towards the hotel room door. 

"Can we at least morph this time and go through with fists?" Tommy asked.

Jason smiled and took out his power coin.

"Let's do this...it's Morphin' Time!" Jason exclaimed.

Once morphed, the Rangers dropped the silent plan and headed through the hallways together and rather loudly as Putties appeared.

"Rangers! Destroy all of the Putties and you'll be able to end all of this," bellowed Zordon's voice in their communicators.

"Thank you, Zordon," Trini replied while hitting a putty in the chest.

"We're going to stay together just in case the spell is still around," Jason ordered. 

"And don't go in any rooms!" Billy yelled as he flipped through the air.

The Rangers felt a better, replenished sense of teamwork as they all banded together to finish each Putty off one-by-one. They knew the victory was on their side.

All of the sudden, smoke appeared and was gone with the blink of an eye. Rita was standing before them and her Putties all disappeared in mid-fight.

"Power Rangers...so you think you outsmarted my little plan? This was just the beginning...Tommy, you're first in line..." she yelled and then she was gone.

The five looked at Tommy's direction as he continued looking at the blank space where Rita was a second ago.

"I knew she was after me..." he mumbled quietly and felt his knees give way.

His powers de-morphed by the time he hit the ground. Kimberly ran towards him.

"Zordon, what happened to Tommy?" Jason asked through his communicator.

"Rita's somehow tapped into the grid and has access to his power coin," Zordon replied.

"Tommy...Tommy, wake up!" Kimberly said as she shook his shoulders.

Billy stepped forward but felt his body shiver before he fell down.

"Billy, no!" Trini said as he also de-morphed and passed out.

"Zordon, what can we do?!" Jason asked with sheer panic in his voice.

"This can't be...hap..." Zack started before he succumbed to whatever Rita was doing. Kimberly tore away from Tommy, who appeared to be still breathing, and tended to Zack, who lost his morphing powers too.

"Alpha 5, get us all out of here!" Jason yelled as his Power Coin started feeling very hot. As the transportation beams took a hold of him, he felt his mind slip out of consciousness.

Trini and Kimberly were the only ones who arrived when they appeared in the Command Center.

"What happened to them? Where are they?" Trini asked out of desperation as she looked around.

"Alpha 5 is scanning for them now," Zordon replied.

Kimberly looked at Trini, wondering when either of them would be affected...but they kept looking at each other as nothing was happening.

"Kimberly and Trini, someone is on the Viewing Globe," Zordon announced.

They walked over to the Globe and saw Scorpina. She was standing in the middle of Angel Grove park, alone, but waving her arms to get their attention. She was also shouting.

"Power Rangers...I need your help!" Scorpina exclaimed.

The two women looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I wish I was at the beach right now..." Kimberly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh...ending this with a cliffhanger. Don't fret as the next story in the series: The Women's Work is Never Done will be posted soon and it begins directly where this one leaves off.
> 
> Thank you again so much for reading!


End file.
